Wenn dein Charakter ein Boss wäre.../P-T
Rahym * Aggro: "Es hat keinen Zweck..." * Ein Spieler stirbt: **"Umwerfend, nicht wahr...?" **"Narr." * Spezialattacke: "Ihr langweilt mich. Lauft! Und verbrennt!" (derweil Flammen aus dem Boden schießen, denen man nach zufälligem Muster ausweichen muss) * Enrage: "Genug gespielt. Ich werde diese Farce beenden." * Eigener Tod: "Nicht.. möglich..!" Rondus * Aggro: "...seid ihr gekommen mich zu richten?" * Ein Spieler stirbt: "Vergebt mir." * Spezialattacke: "Spürt - die - KÄLTE!" * Enrage: *Modo (eine sprechende Troll-Voodoo-Holzmaske mit eigen Leben) schwirrt über das Schlachtfeld und plappert: "Aiyaiyaiyaiiii! Mann seid ihr im Arsch!" * Eigener Tod: "Er...lösung..." Salithren * Aggro: Warum habe ich soviel Pech? * Ein Spieler stirbt: Wenigstens Einer! * Der Raid stirbt: Jeder hat mal Glück, sogar ich. * Spezialattacke: Du hast meine Geige beschädigt!*Stun für 8 Sekunden für den Maintank* * Enrage: Meine.. Geige.. ihr. habt sie.. zerstört... sie.. (Salithren zieht seine Waffe.. sonst nix) * Eigener Tod: Pech..gehabt. Salrveig * Aggro: Das war mein Rum! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Wat? Mehr has'e nich' drauf? * Spezialattacke: Verrecke! * Enrage: *brüllt einfach nur* * Eigener Tod: Ha! Du bis' nich schlecht. Say *'Aggro': Say springt von einen Vorsprung hinab, begleitet von einem kreischenden Adler, ehe die Elfe sich langsam erhebt. ** "Stellt mich nicht auf die Probe." ** "Andu nor Kashkasini!" *'Ein Spieler stirbt:' ** "Tu Buße." ** "Deine Schuld, verschlingt dich!" ** "Dath no Shan're." *'Der Raid stirbt:' ** "Möge sich niemand an eure Namen erinnern, Dath no Shan're." ** "Nichts ist wahr ..." * Spezialattacken: Doppelattentat: Say verschwindet und springt aus der Luft auf zwei nahe bei einander stehende Spieler an und tötet sie sofort. Diesen Angriff kann nicht ausgewicht, pariert oder geblockt werden. * "Ich habe versucht euch zu warnen!" * "Belamo, fanda! (Genug hier von!)" Versteckte Pistole: Say schießt mit einer versteckten Pistole auf einen zufälligen Heiler, verusacht Körperlichen Schaden, Blutungsschaden, bringt dem Gegner zum schweigen und verringert die erhaltene Heilung für fünf Sekunden um 40 Prozent. * "Dath no Shan're." * "Schweige!" Blasrohr: Say benutzt ihr Blasrohr und zwei verschiedene Arten von Munition um den Raid aufzuwühlen. Schlafpfiele, welche Ziele betäuben und für 10 Sekunden zum Schlafen bringen, und Berserkerpfeile, welche Spieler übernehmen und unkontrollierbar machen für 6 Sekunden. *'Enrage:' Say wirft eine Nebelbombe auf den Boden und hüllt alles in undurchsichtbaren Rauch ein. Nach einigen Einstichgeräuschen verschwindet der Rauch und enthüllt den toten Raid, während die Schurkin ihre versteckte Klingen wieder ins Handschuhversteck einfährt. ** "Macht ... euren letzten Zug." *'Eigener Tod:' *"Alles ... ist ... erlaubt." *"Ich bin ... für eine gerechte ... Sache gestorben ... doch ... für was kämpft ihr ... ?" Severad * Aggro: Vergebt mir, doch im Namen meines Volkes muss ich euch aufhalten! * Ein Spieler stirbt: ** Ich werde für euch beten... ** So ruhet in Frieden... * Der Raid stirbt: Euer Blut...klebt nun an meinen Händen. * Spezialattacke: Zwingt mich nicht dazu! * Enrage: Lichtes Werk und Nethers Beitrag! Ihr werdet nicht gewinnen! * Eigener Tod: Ihr wisst nicht...was ihr tut...Daries'ca...Darcalia...meine Liebste...vergib ihnen. Shadrak * Aggro: Ihr sucht den Spalter? Ihr habt den Klingenwind geweckt! Lok'tar! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Zu langsam, Trottel! * Ganzer Raid stirbt: Armseliges Gewürm! Ihr seid dem Spalter nicht gewachsen! * Spezialattacke 1: Seid ihr schneller als der Wind? (Nacheinander werden zufällig 5 Spieler beim 10er Raid/10 Spieler beim 25er Raid angechargt, bevor der Orc für 5 Sekunden in einen Klingensturm geht.) * Spezialattacke 2: Merkt euch eins! Wenn ihr den Klingenmeister nicht mehr seht, seid ihr so gut wie tot! (Der Orc wird unsichtbar und der gesamte Raid erleidet über 6 Sekunden Schaden, der 90% der HP von jedem Spieler wegwischt. Zusätzlich erleiden Spieler, welche zu nahe aneinander stehen, die Hälfte des Schadens des benachbarten Spielers mit. * Enrage: Ihr habt Wind gesäht! Ihr werdet Sturm ernten! * Eigener Tod: Endlich... wahre Gegner. Shakreth * Aggro: Ich werde Euch meiner neuste Kreation hinzufügen. * Ein Spieler stirbt: Eine neue Zutat. * Spezialattacke: In Würfel geschnitten oder gehäckselt? * Enrage: Wie Ihr wollt... dann werde ich den Herd zur Seite ziehen. * Eigener Tod: Es fehlte noch... etwas... Salz. Shisil * Aggro: Glaubt ihr, ihr wäret die ersten, die es versuchen? Das ist eure letzte Chance, zu leben. * Ein Spieler stirbt: Versagt. Genau so, wie Tausende vor dir. * Spezialattacke: ** Stellt euch mir, verdammte Feiglinge! Ich will euch bei eurem letzten Atemzug in die Augen sehen! *wird für eine Zeit lang immun gegen Zauber und Distanzangriffe* ** Wunden, die ich schlage, heilen nicht! *AE-Mortal-Strike und stapelbarer AE-Blutungsdot* ** Blut wird mit Blut bezahlt! Mit EUREM Blut! *ab 50% HP erhöht sich ihre Angriffsgeschwindigkeit um 1% pro verlorenem Prozent HP* * Enrage: Ich gebe niemals auf! NIEMALS! *greift sich ein zweites Zweihandschwert* * Eigener Tod: ... Endlich jemand... der würdig war... Silje * Aggro: Was seid ihr für Vögel..? * Ein Spieler stirbt: Nun, so mancher hat eben nichts mehr übrig für wahre Kunst.. * Spezialattacke: Und nun alle zusammen! (Eine "Melodie" sapped den Raid) * Enrage: Wer nicht hören will.. * Eigener Tod: Was? Sinthea * Aggro: Da will jemand seine Seele loswerden? Schön, immer her damit! Sieh mal Bleek, wir haben Besuch! * Ein Spieler stirbt: ** Ihr geht schon? Ich war noch garnicht fertig! ** Haha, lustig. ** Eure Eingeweide hänge ich mir im Gemach auf! * Spezialattacke: ** Wenn ihr es nicht anders wollt.... ** Kostet den Schatten! * Enrage: *seufzt* Dann eben auf die harte Tour! * Eigener Tod: Ah verdammt... doch nicht so mächtig... ich hätte.. auf Hiranos hören sollen. Ssithock * Aggro: Euer Blut soll fliessen! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Nächster Herausforderer! * Spezialattacke: Licht ist gut für Pflanzen, Und jetzt werde ich mein Schwert in euren Leib pflanzen! * Enrage: Ich gebe nur nach meinem letzten Atemzug auf! * Eigener Tod: Ich schähme mich nicht euch gegenüber mein Wort zu halten... Sturbi * Aggro: Im Frühtau zu Berge! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Habt ihr vergessen, Euch anzuseilen? * Spezialattacke: Wie wär's mit einer Schneeballschlacht? * Enrage: Oh! Dies scheint ein Lawinenhang zu sein! * Eigener Tod: Der nächste Winter kommt bestimmt... Sylaia * Aggro: Niemand stellt sich dem heiligen Licht in den Weg, WEICHT, KETZER! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Geht mit dem Licht! Der Segen der Naaru möge Euch umarmen! * Der Raid stirbt: Leben entsteht, Leben geht; was das Licht geschaffen hat, kehrt auch wieder zu ihm zurück, in Ewigkeit. * Spezialattacke: Brennt! BRENNT IM FEUER DER RECHTSCHAFFENHEIT! *lässt eine Säule heiligen Feuers den Raid erleuchten, welche die Gesundheit aller Spieler um 75% reduziert* * Enrage: Spürt die Macht des heiligen, allmächtigen Lichts! *zaubert eine heilige Nova, die den ganzen Raid trifft und Schaden in Höhe von 5k verursacht* * Eigener Tod: *ächzend* Bei den Naaru ... das ... L-licht ... ruft m-mich... der G-glaube ist ... UNERSCHÖPFLICH! Synestha * Aggro: Eure Dummheit ist erquickend. * Ein Spieler stirbt: Wie süüüüüü~ß! * Spezialattacke: Spürt die Macht der Leere! * Enrage: Es wird Zeit, Euch meine volle Macht zu offenbahren, Würmer. * Eigener Tod: Das war nicht unser letztes Treffen. vergesst nicht... ICH... BIN... UNSTERBLICH! Sharando * Aggro: Freiwillige für den Meister, das sieht man immer gern. * Ein Spieler stirbt: Ein willkommenes Geschenk. * Wipe: Sterblich. * Spezialattacke: Spürt die Macht der Geißel am eigenen Leib! *'' ''* * Enrage: Ihr werdet dafür büßen, den Meister in Frage zu stellen. * * Letzte Phase: Ich bin Eurer überdrüssig. * Eigener Tod: Ich bereue.. rein.. gar nichts.. Tarian * Aggro: *seufzend* Muss das sein? * Ein Spieler stirbt: Nun, das habt ihr davon. * Spezialattacke: Wenn ihr denn unbedingt wollt.. (Heilige Nova o.Ä.) * Enrage: Wir könnten das Ganze auch friedlich klären, aber eure Chance ist nun vertan. * Eigener Tod: Und ich dachte schon das wird nichts mehr.. Tahta * Aggro: Ihr stört das Gleichgewicht. * Ein Spieler stirbt: Möge Elune Euch leiten.. * Spezialattacke: Ihr armen, verirrten Seelen. (Irrwische setzen einen oder mehrere Spieler ausser Gefecht) * Enrage: Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss.. (Verwandlung in einen Bären / Katze) * Eigener Tod: Danke.. Teleja * Aggro: Die Dummheit steht Euch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Aber gut.. * Ein Spieler stirbt: Ich habe Euch gewarnt. * Spezialattacke: Nicht nur Silbermond muss also gereinigt werden.. * Enrage: Bereit für eure Hinrichtung? Nun.. als würde mich das interessieren.. * Eigener Tod: Na endlich.. Telian *'Aggro': Ich will das hier nicht. Doch ich beuge mich den Notwendigkeiten. *'Ein Spieler stirbt': In den Schatten wirst du deine Rache nehmen dürfen. *'Spezialangriff': Meine Schwester sagte immer, meine Ehrlichkeit und Loyalität gingen an die Schmerzgrenze und darüber hinaus ... spürt ihr diesen Schmerz? (Licht der Wahrheit trifft alle, lähmt für mehrere Sekunden und entzieht ihnen fast alles Leben) *'Enrage': Niemand bedroht ungestraft das, wofür ich lebe! (zieht zwei Schwerter und rast wie ein WIrbelwind durch die Gruppe) *'Eigener Tod': Als ich aufhörte, zu suchen ... fand ich es ... Thalanas Silberpracht * Aggro: Schau an, ein weiterer Feind der Sonnenwanderer. Bedauernswert... (lacht) * Ein Spieler stirbt: Möge das Feuer Euch verzehren. * Spezialattacke: Zeit für etwas, das mich mein Meister lehrte. * Enrage: Ihr habt mich dazu getrieben! Bereitet Euch auf Euer Dasein als Asche vor! * Eigener Tod: Meister...ich habe versagt... Throm *'Aggro': Haha! Endlich jemand'n zum Zerhack'n! *'Ein Spieler stirbt': Zu schwach! Viel zu schwach! Keine Chance geg'n den Zerhacker! *'Der Raid stirbt': Zerhackt! 'ch hab 'se alle zerhackt! Haha! *'Spezialattacke': *lacht grollend* Ihr wollt seh'n, was 'ch zu biet'n hab? Das überlebt ihr nie! *Breitet seine Arme aus, in jeder Hand eine Zweihandaxt und schnellt in Wirbelwindmanier durch die ganze Gruppe* (Dauer: 20 sec.) *'Enrage': Jetzt zeige 'ch euch, was es heißt sich mit einen echten Orc anzulegen! *'Eigener Tod: '''Hrm... 'ch bin doch ... unschlag ... bar .... argh! Torgrid * '''Aggro': Na?! Scho' ma' mit gebrochenen Fingern die eigenen Zähne aufgehob'n? Ne? Dann wird's aber ma' Zeit! * Ein Spieler stirbt: ** Bekommst du nen' Hammer in de' *#!*@%, hast'e die Deckung vergesse'! ** Tjoa, so sieht ma' aus wenn ma' volle Kanne geg'n mein'n Schild läuft! ** Wärst einen trink'n gegang'n dann lägst jetz' nich mit'm Gesicht im Dreck! * Der Raid stirbt: Das nächste ma' geht'er lieber einen trink'n, aye? * Spezialattacke: ** Torgrid schmeißt sich hinter einen Schildwall der den Nahkampfschaden um 75% verringert und sämtliche Zauber zurückwirft: Habt'er geglaubt ihr könnt einen Zwerg so leicht klein kriegen?! ** Torgrid löst eine Druckwelle aus die den gesammten Raid für 5 Sekunden stunnt und jeder Spieler verliert 20% seiner HP: "RÖÖÖÖMS! Das hat geknallt', wa'? * Enrage: Bei Thaurissians seidenen Strapsen! IHR STEHT JA IMMERNOCH HIER! * Eigener Tod: Ver...damm'nich... noch .... .. eins.....